


Secret Relationship

by SaraAnikaK97



Category: Choices: Open Heart, Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraAnikaK97/pseuds/SaraAnikaK97
Summary: When a certain doctor faints, another freaks out.





	1. Fainting Spell

"Dr Williams, please present Miss White's case." Dr Sara Mehra called one of the interns. She gave a small smile as a petite young woman scooted to the front of the group.

"Dr Mehra, Miss White was admitted today morning....." Sara felt a wave of dizziness hit her. This was the third time today. She groaned mentally when she realised that she had not had breakfast today morning as she rushed out of his house to sneak back home. Her glucose levels must be dropping.

"Dr Mehra?" When Sara opened her eyes, she saw that all her interns were staring at her with wide eyes. "I am sorry, Dr Ella, could I plea...."

\-------  
Ethan was walking down the hall to a meeting with Harper when he saw Aurora and Landry running down the hallway towards the pediatric wing.  
"Must be a patient." He muttered to himself.  
He had just taken a few more steps when he saw Sienna and Bryce rushing in the same direction. "Jackie just paged me, they are taking her to room 109." Elijah called from the end of the hallway.  
He wondered who they were talking about as he walked into Harper's office, only to see her getting ready to go somewhere.

"Harper, don't we have the meeting now?" He asked.  
Harper grimaced. "Ethan, Dr Mehra just fainted in the pediatric wing."  
"Is she okay?" He questioned earning a questioning look from Harper, forcing him to school his expression to his usual non-caring attitude. Ethan followed Harper into the pediatric wing where he could see Sara's friends and some nurses hanging outside a room. When Harper walked closer everyone moved out of the way like she was still the chief. Ethan just followed. 

When he walked in, he saw that Sara had a bandage around her head.  
"Sara, what happened?" He blurted out, rushing to her side. Sara just shook her head. "Nothing serious. I just fainted. I think it was because I did not have breakfast."  
Ethan glanced at Harper before moving away.  
"Can I see her chart? Did you get the blood work done?" Harper asked the nurse in the room.   
"Dr Ramsey, your patient, a Mr Jenner is waiting for you." A nurse poked her head in. Ethan followed her after getting a subtle nod from Sara.

\-------  
Sara watched as Harper went through her file when the nurse walked in with her blood tests.

"Dr Emery, I am sure it is nothing. I just hit my head because of low glucose levels." Sara spoke.

Harper gave her a gentle glare. "Sara, Aurora has told me that you have been having these spells a couple of times over the past week. As a matter of fact, I was going to tell Dr Ramsey to have your blood tested for deficiencies. We can't have you fainting and giving your interns and patients a fright."

Sara cursed Aurora in her mind. She loved the fact that she had become very close with the younger Emery but telling her aunt. 

She watched as Harper Emery looked through her bloodwork. 

"Dr Mehra, I think you should consider visiting the gynaecologist after you are feeling better."

Sara paled. She did not like the sound of this.

"You are pregnant."


	2. Whose child is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip is a very wildfire.

"Sara! What are you doing here?" Sara's head shot up to see Ella, one of the nurses from Edenbrook walking into the clinic. 

She groaned in her mind. Hadn't she driven this far, so that no one would know? There wasn't anyone in the clinic at this ungodly hour. Why her?

"Oh Ella!" She gave her a wide smile. "I had a general appointment. How about you?"

Ella gave her a sad smile. "Oh! I came here for a consult. Dr Fiona Danvers is the best IVF specialist and you see, Ivan and I have been trying for the past 5 years to have a child. She is our last hope. But why didn't you shift your general appointments into Edenbrook? It's subsidised you know."

Sara nodded. "I know but Olivia and I know each other personally. So I prefer to discuss any issues with her." 

"Sara! Let's get your ultrasound done. I can't wait to see our little munchkin." Sara grimaced as Ella's eyes grew wide. She quickly rushed into her stepsister's office to give her a piece of her mind.

\-----------  
"Wonder who the baby daddy is?" Sara heard one of the nurses whisper to the other as she walked by.

Sienna came to her side. "Everyone is gossiping. Ella rushed in last night with the news. Are you okay? Where were you?"

Sara shook her head. She was tired. Her eyes ached. Her brain felt like it was going to explode and she had not been able to hold down any of the food that she ate. "I was at Livi's house. I couldn't come home and neither could I go to his house."

Sienna squeezed her hand. "Don't you dare think you can't come home. Jackie and Aurora were up all night waiting for you to come home. Bryce and I even contacted that useless Wayne to try and track you. Come home today." 

Sara nodded. "Mhmmm......I am sorry about last night."

Sienna was about to reply when Sara's pager went off. "It's Dr Ramsey. He wants to meet me in his office." Sienna gave her a small smile and nodded.

\-----------  
Ethan watched her walk into his room. "Dr Mehra, please close the door behind you." He said coldly.

As soon as she closed the door, he strode forward towards her. "Why didn't you come home yesterday?" He asked his voice betraying no emotion.

Sara winced and her eyes widened slightly as she felt the man she loved react so stoically. She felt tears pool up in her eyes.

"Sara, what happened?" Ethan immediately cupped her face and wiped her tears. She shook her head but fell into his chest and started sobbing. 

"Everything went wrong." 

Ethan paled. "What happened, Sara? Tell me. I am sure we can solve anything."

Sara pushed herself away from him. "No, we can't because the rules of Edenbrook clearly states that a doctor and a student should not be in a relation. I am even your resident fellow. People are going to think that I slept with you and that's why I got the job. You could even lose your job. I read the HR manual."

Ethan smirked. "Sara, that's all. If you don't want to then we can stop, although I clearly doubt I can." He said pulling her close and gently nuzzling into her neck.

"Ethan" Sara snapped. "I am pregnant. There is no way we can hide it."

Ethan froze. He had not been expressing Sara to make that statement. "Aren't you on the pill?"

Sara shook her head. "I am allergic to the pill contents. So I had to stop taking it." 

Ethan groaned. He felt like an idiot. He was a doctor for god's sake and he should have thought about protection. 

Sara slowly stepped away from him. "Dr Ramsey, it is okay. I can manage on my own." With those words, she left the room. 

Ethan pressed his forehead in annoyance. "Shit! She probably thinks that I don't want the child.:"

It was not that Ethan did not want Sara to carry his child. He would love it, had it been at a better time. There was just too much at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos. It feels amazing to see it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sara looked down at her phone in the on-call room. She stared at her mother's number. She groaned. How was she going to tell the Doctor Mehra that she was pregnant?

"What happened S?" Aurora walked into the room. "I saw you rush out of Ramsey's room and now you look like someone shot you or is forcing you to drink poison."

Sara grimaced. "I have to call Mum. She is gonna kill me. I can just see her screaming already."

Aurora squeezed her hand. "Have you ever had to tell your mom you failed Anatomy 101? No right? This will be nothing." She grinned.

Sara closed her eyes and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi lil sis! What happened?" Her brother, Vivaan, the star child of the family picked the landline.

"Bhai!" She whispered afraid to continue. Aurora squeezed her hand.

"You okay? Do you want me to come there?" His voice seemed high pitched with worry.

"Is Mama there?" She whispered.

Vivaan took a deep breath. "What happened? Mama is not here. She and Charlie went out for dinner."

Sara sighed. "Bhai, I screwed up. I messed everything up."

Vivaan sighed. "What happened, Baby? Take a deep breathe. Whatever happened, your big bro is there for you."

Sara squeezed Aurora's hand. "I am pregnant."

"Okay! What are you going to do?" Vivaan asked calmly.

Sara let out a sob. "I don't know. I am scared. He....he doesn't even want the child."

Vivaan growled. "I am coming. I will bring Aryan."

Sara grimaced. "Bhai, we can't play the same game."

"I think your ex-husband owes you that much. See you in some time. Take care Baby." He cut the call.

\--------------

"Have you seen the transfers? They are so hot!" A nurse squealed as Ethan walked to his office. He rolled his eyes. His head was already pounding with the news that Sara had given him. How were they going to manage this?

"Ethan!" Banerjee called him as he walked past his room. Ethan paused and glanced into his room with a questioning look.

Banerjee signalled him to sit. "We are having a new doctor joined the department today. Dr Aryan Mehta. I am sure you remember him from your cohort."

Ethan eyes lit up. "Aryan! He is here."

Banerjee nodded. "Yes, he and his colleague Dr Vivaan Mehra have transferred here for a project. They will be working with us and the cardiology department for the next 6 months. They are with Dr. Emery now but I think you can meet them soon. Maybe Dr Mehra can give them a tour."

Ethan smiled. Some good news in the midst of all his trouble. Ethan nodded and walked out of the room.

Two young men were talking to Emery. He walked over with a wide grin.

"Thank you so much Emery for the quick transfer. We are actually very excited to work on this joint project." One of the men said shaking her hand.

"Aryan!" Ethan called out. Aryan turned around with a dark look. "Dr Ramsey!"He uttered while the man next to him looked like he was going to punch Ethan.

"Since when do you call me by my designation?"He asked mockingly. 

"Aryan!" A voice screamed from behind him and rushed past and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Sweetheart! Be careful. I don't want our baby to get hurt." He said. Ethan heart jumped into his throat forming a lump seeing the woman separate herself from him.

Sara smiled at the other man. "Bhai!"She gave him a hug and whispered something to which the other man rolled his eyes.

Ethan walked over to the three of them and cleared his throat. Sara turned around to him with a grin.

"Dr Ramsey, this is Aryan, my fiance and Vivaan, my brother." Ethan felt all the air being knocked out of him. She then smiled at them and pulled the two men explaining all about the hospital. Ethan felt his eyes tear up and he quickly walked to his office.

"Ella, got her information wrong. I heard the new doctor telling Sara to be careful and asking all about their child." One of the nurses were gossiping to another nurse. Ethan grimaced. "SHOULD YOU BE GOSSIPING LIKE THIS!" He yelled and the two nurses scurried away.

\-------------

It had been a couple of hours since Ethan had holed himself in his room. When his shift got over, he immediately rushed out of the office. He just wanted to go home.

"Aryan! Put me down. I will move in tomorrow. I have to pack everything." He heard her giggling voice.

"Fine Babe. See you tomorrow."

Ethan hid as he heard Sara walking towards where he was standing. As she passed by, he pulled her towards him. She stumbled.

"What do you want? I solved our problem." She hissed.

He snapped. All the anger that he had pent up in himself burst out. "What do you mean our problem? You just introduced that man as your fiance." His hand gripped on her arm tighter.

She pulled her arm out of his grip "Leave me alone!"

She walked away from him with downcast eyes.

Ethan clenched his hand when he felt a crumbled paper. He opened his hand to see a note. There was an address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Life just became hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I would love to receive feedbacks but please do not insult just criticise.   
> Thank you for reading and let me know if you think I should continue.


End file.
